Everyone Gets Sick
by Trystix
Summary: Everyone gets sick. When Neo does, who will help him?
1. He's never sick

Everyone Gets Sick  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None, so far  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it. I'm just borrowing it for my own entertainment. I am making no money off this.  
  
Description: Everyone gets sick. When Neo does, who will be there to help him?  
  
Pairing: Neo/Trinity  
  
Trinity's POV ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
Neo is curled up under the blankets, shivering. He is asleep at the time being. I quietly open the door and pad over to his bedside as to not wake him. I gently put the back of my hand to his forehead. It feels as hot, as though his head were filled with boiling water. He stirs slightly and his eyes crack open just a little.  
  
"Mum?" Neo croaks, clearly delusional.  
  
"No," I whispered, placing a small kiss on his warm forehead. He doesn't move with the exception of his steady but raspy breathing. His sore muscles don't want to. "It's me, Trinity." He closes his eyes, but I can tell he isn't asleep. "How are you feeling?" I ask.  
  
"Like shit." He tells me.  
  
"Are you warm enough?"  
  
"No. I'm freezing to death." He says, snuggling down into the blankets as much as his stiff muscles will allow. I pull an extra blanket out of the small closet in his room and pull it over him. I think I see the faint ghost of a smile flit across his face. He begins to cough violently, and I sit him up and offer him a glass of water. He takes it with a shaking hand and drinks half of it before he quits coughing. I rub his back soothingly, my hands tracing circles across the smooth muscles. He lays back down and I cover him up. 


	2. Realizations

Everyone Gets Sick  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None, so far  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it. I'm just borrowing it for my own entertainment. I am making no money off this.  
  
Description: Everyone gets sick. When Neo does, who will be there to help him?  
  
Pairing: Neo/Trinity  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Authors note: Sorry this took so long! I've had time to work on this chapter during WKEC testing (state tests to show how I compare to kids in WI that took the same test), so enjoy! I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week! Oh, and thanks for everyone who reviewed! ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
He's been sick for a few days now. He can't keep anything down, he's got a high fever, there's bad coughing fits, and he's occasionally delusional. Morpehus says if Neo's not better soon, we're taking him to Zion. He's giving him three more days. Looking at Neo, I remember a conversation we had the other day.  
  
~-~-~Flashback~-~-~ "Everyone gets sick, Neo. Everyone."  
  
"But I'm not everyone. And I never get sick." He says quietly  
  
"You are now." I say shutting the door and walking away quietly. It feels as though I have just put a small child to sleep. Its strange how taking care of someone you love so much can feel like something else. He'll get better. I know he will. For now all he can do is rest. He hates resting when there is work he could be doing, but he knows I won't let him get up. He's stubborn sometimes, and sometimes all it takes is a little TLC to make someone obey. Good lord, I sound like I'm a fifty-year-old mother of three! (A.N. - sorry, I needed some humor to wake this up!) ~-~-~Flashback~-~-~  
  
I've been watching him on and off just to make sure he's ok. He's been sleeping soundly for hours on end. I can't resist anymore. I need to wake him up just to be sure. "Neo?" I say quietly. He stirs a bit, but stays asleep. I say his name again, a little louder this time. His eyes crack open slightly and I give him a small smile.  
  
"Trinity" he says, a few coughs following. I nod and touch the back of my hand to his forehead. It's definitely warmer. "Are you all right?" I ask. He shakes his head. "You've been asleep for hours. I was beginning to worry." I say, even though he still looks tired. He begins to convulse and heave. I hand him the basin that's been next to his bed. He takes it with shaking hands. Ten minutes later all he's brought up is bile.  
  
After he's ok, I leave him to rest. Tomorrow is another day. Maybe he'll start getting better. Maybe he won't. He hasn't been sick since he was a kid, or so he says, and he's not happy now.  
  
I suppose the real mystery is where he got it from. The Neb is sterilized regularly for the equipments sake, and any sickness in the Matrix isn't real. Who knows.the important thing is that he gets better.  
  
~-~-~ Morpehus has told the crew to start getting ready to go to Zion. Neo's been sick for 5 days now and he shows no sign of improvement. We leave tomorrow.  
  
Everyone looks at Neo with pity when they see him, but he doesn't take much notice. He is rarely out of his room these days though, so most never see him. He mostly sleeps these days they've noticed. They ask how he is. 'The same' I tell them. They walk away disappointed.  
  
I go back to his room. He's awake and sitting at the small table with a glass of water in front of him. There are shadows under his eyes, emphasizing his paleness.  
  
"You look a little better." I lie, trying to make him feel better. He shakes his head, but quickly stops, dropping his head into his hands. "Headache." He states simply. I get him an aspirin from the cabinet and he swallows it with difficulty. I help him to the small couch in the corner. I would have put him in his bed, but the sheets need changing due to sweat, spit, and water. I cover him with a thin sheet and put a clean pillow under his head. He watches me change the sheets. When I'm done I go back to him.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your bed or just stay here?"  
  
"Stay." He says  
  
"Will you be ok on your own for a while?" I ask. He nods slowly. "I'm going to get something to eat and talk to Morpehus." He nods again and I give him a small kiss before I leave. 


	3. Talks, Trips, and the Final Blow

Everyone Gets Sick  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None, so far  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it. I'm just borrowing it for my own entertainment. I am making no money off this.  
  
Description: Everyone gets sick. When Neo does, who will be there to help him?  
  
Pairing: Neo/Trinity  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Authors note: Once again, sorry this took so long! I got sidetracked by Linkin Park fanfiction (I'm like, the worlds biggest LP fan). Anyways, I appreciate the reviews, and now on with chapter 3. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Chapter 3 - Talks, Trips, and The Final Blow  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
I walk slowly down to the mess hall. It's pretty much empty with the exception of three people. I sigh and grab a bowl of slop. That's all there ever is to eat here. Slop, slop, slop, and more slop. I quickly finish eating and go to find Morpheus. Luckily, he's in the first place I look.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Tired, but seemingly a little bit better. He was sitting at the table when I got back earlier."  
  
"Good. Good. But we're still taking him to Zion."  
  
"Morpheus, he's getting better. Do we really have to go?"  
  
"Trinity, just because of one little thing, you're willing to believe he's getting better?"  
  
"Yes, Morpheus. He *is* getting better."  
  
"Not as fast as he should be, Trinity. We're taking him to Zion, and that's final."  
  
"I suppose you're right. It is for the best."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
We're docking at Zion now. From what we can see, there is quite a crowd waiting for us. I wonder if they know why we're here. It's definitely not a happy visit, with The One sick with a virus. We dock, and I slowly help Neo up. He's so pale, and he seems to have lost even more weight. That's not healthy because he was thin enough before. I help him walk off the ship. If he wasn't being held up by Morpheus and I, I have the feeling he would just fall down right here.  
  
"Come on Neo, we're almost there." I say as he breaks out into a sweat, signaling that the fever is rising again. He needs to lie down to keep it from getting too high. "Come on, that's it." I say as we get him to the elevator. Link pushes a button, and we start going up to the floor where Neo's small apartment it. When we get there, I lay him on the small bed that's set into the wall. He just seems to melt into it, relaxing completely, except for his harsh breathing and continuing sweating.  
  
"Neo, I'm going to go talk to some people about your.condition. I'll be back soon. Trinity, Link, you can go as you please. Just check up on Neo occasionally." He says. Link and I nod, and he leaves, closing the door softly. I look at Neo, but he's already asleep.  
  
"Come on, let' leave him be." I whisper. Link nods, and we too leave the room.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
He's been asleep for quite some time now. Morpheus has informed us that the Hammer is docked here too and has brought up Maggie to Neo's room. After thoroughly inspecting him, she pronounced the final blow.  
  
"It's a disease caused by the Machines. It.it will eventually kill him."  
  
"How long has he got?"  
  
"Maybe a week."  
  
"A week? It can move that fast?"  
  
"Its effects seem to be similar to those when circulation is cut off from part of your body for a prolonged amount of time. The blood becomes infected and lethal. When the circulation returns, it goes straight to the heart, killing them almost instantly. This disease seems to work the same way, only in seemingly slow motion."  
  
"God.a week. Does he know?"  
  
"No, we thought we'd let you tell him."  
  
I sigh, and turn back to Morpheus. "Is he awake?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
I slowly turn and start walking towards the elevator.  
  
"Are you going to tell him now?"  
  
"Yes. I just want to get this over with."  
  
"Trinity, I know this is going to be hard, but you have to accept the fact that he's going to die, and very soon. If we had known about this before, we might have been able to save him. It came so quickly and will be over so quickly though, that there's no hope. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are." I say, walking away.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~  
  
"Neo, are you awake?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Neo, I need to talk to you."  
  
"About."  
  
"About you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Neo.the sickness.it's killing you."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Maggie said a week."  
  
"A week? I have a week left?"  
  
"Yes." I say, fighting not to cry.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
A/N - Yes, I know I'm evil. I hadn't originally planned to make it this way, but I'm having trouble with this fic and need to end it. So, one more chapter, and that's it. Vamoose.oh, and I accidentally put Chester in one spot insteada Neo. Good thing I caught it. Y'all can thank Linkin Park for that little ditty. 


	4. The End

Everyone Gets Sick  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: None, so far  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it. I'm just borrowing it for my own entertainment. I am making no money off this.  
  
Description: Everyone gets sick. When Neo does, who will be there to help him?  
  
Pairing: Neo/Trinity  
  
Trinity's POV  
  
Authors note: Once again, sorry this took so long! I got sidetracked by my Linkin Park and Good Charlotte fics. I've decided that the last chapter is going to be a songfic to Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You".Anyways, I appreciate the reviews, and now on with chapter 4. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Epilogue/Chapter 4 - Goodbye to You (TRINITY'S POV)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
It's been one year since Neo left us. We took his body into the Matrix and buried him in a beautiful little churchyard in Spain. I've been to the site many times, struggling to hold back tears. Every day has been a new step forward, but he is not forgotten. It was a hard time for all of us when he died. We had tried to save him, but it had moved to fast within him.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said  
  
When he died, everyone was trying to comfort me. I had been at his side the whole time. His last words had been 'I will always have and always will love you, Trinity'. I hadn't moved from his bedside his entire last week. I had watched him grow weaker and weaker as the virus quickly penetrated his body and took over. He had fought until the end, but to no avail. We had tried everything. There had been no way to save him. And now as I sit beside his small, white-marble headstone, I think these words.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still see your face every day. It is imprinted in my mind forever more. Those deep, dark eyes. That warm and loving smile. That tight but gentle embrace. I'll miss it forever, but I can't help but think 'are you really gone?'  
  
I feel your spirit everywhere on this ship. The Neb has a plaque in your honor hanging in the mess hall. It reads Neo. The one. You will never be forgotten. You are gone in body, but still remain in spirit.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I fight back the tears as I sit here in front of your grave. The words I chose for your headstone are fitting. Neo. Now and forever. Lover, friend, always here. The Neb's crew took your death especially hard, but that doesn't mean we aren't fighting to get over it. Even if we do, we still remember you.  
  
And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it folks! That's the end! Sorry it had to end that way, but I really couldn't think of anything. I know it was sudden, but like I said, I'm sorry. Please review and tell me what you thought. 


End file.
